Addicted to you
by toriviiarawr
Summary: La atracción entre dos personas personas puede ser algo sumamente fuerte, sobre todo cuando los sentimientos son mas fuertes que la razón. Pero cuando en una relación los sentimientos que hay de por medio no son románticos ¿que pasara? [GamzeexTerezi]
1. Chapter 1

Hola .w. Bueno esta es la primera historia que publico de Homestuck (gritos de chicas) y espero que les guste. Voy a hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones...

Primero que nada, esta historia es AU (universo alterno) y va a tratar únicamente de los trolls. Ellos serán seres humanos y su apariencia física fue modificada de acuerdo a como mi imaginación -y algunas imágenes de Humanstuck- me dieron a entender (con esto me refiero al tono de piel, cabello, ojos, etc.), pero calma que no les cambiare la personalidad.

Segunda cuestión, la pareja principal aquí es **GamzeexTerezi **y sera una kismesisstude.

Tercero y ultimo... disfrútenlo.

Disclaimer: Homestuck, al igual que todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Andrew Hussie.

* * *

**Capitulo uno.**

**Cambios para bien.**

Paseando en este Corvair por la carretera los recuerdos comienzan a invadirme. Trato de ignorarlos cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como mis cabellos son despeinados por el viento que va en sentido contrario a nuestro destino, pero es inútil: ya se han apoderado de mi corazón y la imagen de mi madre hace que mis ojos se humedezcan ligeramente.

La depresión es una enfermedad sumamente horrible no solo para quien la padece sino también para las personas que conviven con el enfermo. Ver a la persona más importante para alguien morir lentamente en vida es algo que no le deseo a nadie, te desgarra el alma, te hace querer gritar y desquitar tu frustración en la primera persona o cosa que se cruce en tu camino.

La pérdida de un hijo en el vientre y el abandono de mi padre habían comenzado a sumergir a mi madre en un estado de apatía hacia ella misma: comía poco, dormía mucho, pasaba largos ratos encerrada en su habitación mirando por la ventana con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Mi hermana y yo cuidábamos de ella, un amigo de la familia que era doctor nos apoyaba viniendo a monitorearla de vez en cuando y mi hermana consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo. Pero mi bella madre cada día estaba peor y la situación termino por rebasarnos. Mi hermana a pesar de ser más grande que yo fue la primera en abandonar dejándome al completo cuidado de mi madre. A pesar de que manda dinero para el tratamiento nunca le perdonare el hecho de que se haya ido.

Los meses pasaron y se convirtieron en años. La escuela era un martirio pero ver a la mujer que me había dado la vida postrada en la cama sin ganas de vivir me destrozaba más que nada. El día en que comenzaron las vacaciones de verano mi madre me miro con sus ojos apagados y me sonrió de una forma en la que me rompía el corazón. Ya todo estará bien ahora, me dijo mientras se tapaba con las pesadas cobijas de su cama preparándose para tomar una larga siesta de la que ya no volvería a despertar.

Agite bruscamente mi cabeza sacudiendo esos recuerdos y dejando que el viento se los llevase consigo. Me quite los zapatos para subir los pies en el asiento y así poder abrazar mis piernas, había comenzado a tiritar del frio que se sentía en aquel auto descapotable sobre todo en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Terezi?- la voz de mi hermana evito que me volviera a sumergir en mi mar de recuerdos.- ¿Quieres que nos detengamos a comprar algo? La gasolinera está a unos cuantos kilómetros.

Yo solo me limito a negar con la cabeza. No quería hablarle, aun sentía un poco de enojo hacia ella por el hecho de haber abandonado a mi madre cuando más nos necesitaba. Claro que el dinero que nos mandaba ayudaba bastante con los gastos en general pero lo que ella necesitaba era apoyo, no unos billetes cada mes.

-Mira, sé que aún no puedes perdonarme por haberte dejado y haber dejado a mamá también.- a pesar de haberse ido por casi cuatro años seguía conociéndome bien.- A mi también me partía el alma verla así y lo sabes, lo que tú no sabes es que toda esta situación comenzó a afectar también mi vida en general.- claro que lo sabía, la mía también comenzó a irse al carajo lentamente.- Ya no me concentraba en mis clases, mis calificaciones bajaron, mi rendimiento en el trabajo también bajo, las deudas comenzaban a acumularse y comencé a tener ataques de nervios.- de acuerdo, eso sí que no lo sabía.- Pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en la universidad o el trabajo, un chico me hablo sobre una oportunidad laboral en Oklahoma y bueno… solo quiero que sepas que hice lo que creí que sería mejor para las tres.

-Latula…-hace tanto tiempo que no pronunciaba ese nombre, mi boca sabe raro.- ojala mi madre hubiera escuchado esto, porque a pesar de que yo le decía que estabas trabajando o estudiando se dio cuenta de tu abandono.

Después de decir eso me pase al asiento trasero, de entre mis cosas saque una manta roja, me recosté en el asiento y me tape con la manta. No podía ver a mi hermana pero sabía que ese comentario la había lastimado, segundos después me arrepentí de haberlo dicho pero las palabras habían salido solas de mi boca.

-Ya falta poco, no vayas a dormirte.- fue lo último que escuche antes de caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

Creo que quedo algo corto, no se :3

Todas sus opiniones y comentarios son bien recibidos. Gracias por haber leído y nos vemos en el prox cap.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Aquí Tori trayéndoles el segundo capitulo! Tengo pensado actualizar todos los miércoles (creo de debí de haber dicho eso antes -.-), y ya. Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Homestuck, al igual que todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Andrew Hussie.

* * *

**Capitulo dos. **

**Abejas y miel.**

El sonido de un claxon sobresalto a la pelirroja en el asiento trasero del auto, despertándola. Tanteo el asiento con sus manos buscando sus gafas mientras la chica en el asiento del piloto la miraba divertida. Terezi frunció el ceño, se colocó sus lentes y acomodo un poco su cabello y ropa. Bajo del Chevrolet Corvair color menta de su hermana con dos maletas en cada mano y una pequeña mochila de BMO en la espalda.

-Déjame ayudarte.- dijo Latula a su hermana menor extendiendo su mano, la pequeña puso la agarradera de una de las mátelas en la mano su hermana mayor.- Me refería a que me dieras tu mano para ayudarte a entrar.

-He he, no me trates como a una inválida hermanita.- respondió formando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Al morir la señora Pyrope, Terezi quedo sola en esa pequeña pero acogedora casa de Texas. Unos cuantos días después Latula se enteró de la muerte de su madre y se ofreció a cuidar de su hermana. Al principio la menor se negó rotundamente alegando que ya tenía edad suficiente para cuidarse sola. Pero pasadas unas cuantas semanas la comida comenzó a escasear, habían cortado el teléfono y dentro de poco también cortarían la luz y el agua; así que decidió tomar la generosa oferta de vivir con su hermana en Oklahoma.

-¡La entrada está caminando de frente!- escucho a su hermana gritar cuando comenzó a caminar, aunque ella ya lo había deducido.

De la mochila saco su bastón de empuñadura de cabeza de dragón y comenzó a tantear el terreno con él. No estaba familiarizada con ese nuevo entorno que ahora sería su hogar. A pesar de que caminaba a un paso rápido para una persona con discapacidad visual iba memorizando el trayecto. Probablemente en unas cuantas semanas ya no necesitaría usar el bastón, usar esa cosa la hacía sentirse limitada por eso siempre memorizaba los sonidos, los aromas y el relieve de los caminos que frecuentaba.

Supo que había llegado a la entrada cuando el piso se volvió más liso. Mientras subía por el ascensor recordó algunas cosas que le había contado Latula durante el viaje, ella vivía en un edificio de quince pisos en el centro de la ciudad de Oklahoma junto a su novio y su cuñado en el piso número trece. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador doblo a la derecha y camino hasta el fondo del corredor como su hermana le había indicado antes de irse a comprar unas cosas. Justo cuando iba a llamar a la puerta escucho como alguien desde dentro del departamento la abría y se impactaba bruscamente contra ella haciéndola caer de sentón. Pudo percibir el olor de marihuana mezclado con el olor de pintura facial en la persona que la había empujado.

-Perdón hermana- dijo un chico alto de cabellos revueltos color marrón y tez morena.- ¡Tunabro! ¡Hay una chica tirada aquí!- grito el chico mientras rodeaba a Terezi y corría por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Crabrón!- fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar la chica de lentes rojos.

Un chico de unos veintitrés años hizo acto de presencia en la entrada del departamento. Su cabello era de un color castaño muy claro y estaba más que despeinado. Unos pantalones de mezclilla algo rotos y desgastados eran la única prenda que traía puesta. Después de ayudar a Terezi a levantarse del suelo y a meter sus cosas al departamento mando un mensaje de texto desde su celular. Unos cuantos minutos después llego Latula con la otra maleta de la recién llegada y una bolsa de supermercado, seguida de un chico con gafas de 3D y cara de pocos amigos. Su cabello era del mismo color que el del muchacho que había ayudado a la menor de las Pyrope solo que más corto y mejor arreglado.

-¡Tuna!- exclamo el chico de los lentes 3D dando un portazo.- ¡Ve a ponerte una playera! ¿Qué no tienes un poco de respeto por la hermana de tu novia?

El mencionado solo rodó los ojos y tomo una playera negra que estaba en el sillón. Las pelirrojas soltaron pequeñas risitas ante el comportamiento del chico. Una vez que todos tomaron asiento en la sala Latula comenzó con las presentaciones.

-Terezi ellos son Mituna, mi novio y Sollux, su hermano.- el tono en su voz tenia ligeros toques de emoción.

-Un placer chicos.- saludo la chica con su característica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Igual.- respondió Sollux.

Mituna se limitó a sonreír a pesar de saber que Terezi probablemente no lo vería.

-Tez, olvide decírtelo pero solo tenemos dos habitaciones aquí, así que compartirás cuarto con Sol.

-No hay problema, siempre y cuando se mantenga alejado de mi ropa interior, he he.- Sollux esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario.

-¿Por qué no ayudas a la pequeña pelirroja a desempacar?- ahora el que hablaba era Mituna quien se dirigía a su hermano.- Nosotros les hablamos cuando la comida china haya llegado.

Sollux se levantó del sofá y le extendió la mano a Terezi con la intención de guiarla primero a la habitación y después llevar sus cosas.

-Si quieres ayudarme solo dime que puerta es y te dejare llevar mis maletas.- dijo de forma juguetona rechazando la mano del chico.

-Es la primera puerta de lado izquierdo.

La chica se levantó y camino dando pequeños brincos hacia donde estaría su habitación. Al llegar se quedó en el marco de la puerta, aunque no veía pudo percibir el regadero que tenía el castaño en su habitación. Había ropa sucia, cables y adaptadores para computadoras, un par de CPU y libros regados por el piso de alfombra. Sollux paso al lado de Terezi entrando y dejando las maletas cerca de la única cama de la recamara.

-Tú te quedaras en esta cama y yo dormiré en el sillón en lo que llega la mía.- explico el castaño acostándose en el sillón que estaba frente a la cama.

-Que amable eres.- dijo la chica que por fin se había animado a entrar tumbándose boca arriba en la cama.- Pero yo quiero el lado rojo de la habitación, el azul marino no me gusta mucho.

-Pensé que… eras ciega.- dijo pronunciando las últimas dos palabras con un poco de duda, no quería ofender a la pelirroja.

-Y lo soy, pero no necesito ver cuando puedo oler y sentir el mundo que me rodea. Y este cuarto claramente huele a rojo caramelo de un lado y del otro huele a un electrizante azul.

-Si es lo que quieres el lado rojo es tuyo.- dijo Sollux bastante impresionado.

Después de una pequeña charla Terezi descubrió que su compañero de cuarto tenía diecinueve años y era un genio de la informática. No estudiaba pero trabajaba con pequeñas compañías sin mucho reconocimiento desarrollándoles software o modificando su equipo de cómputo. Además de que hacia pequeños trabajos de hacker, entre otras cosas. Por su parte Sollux supo que la pequeña Pyrope era una año menor que él y que estudiaría en la escuela de leyes por su gran amor a la justicia. También le confesó que no era ciega, más bien sufría de miopía degenerativa desde los siete años y por eso había comenzado a perder la visión. Trataron otros temas sin importancia mientras Terezi acomodaba sus cosas en el closet y en los cajones. Para cuando los llamaron a cenar ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: Mituna y Latula tenían hermanos pequeños muy interesantes.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad en cierto modo, ya que Sollux termino con el cabello lleno de fideos por culpa de su hermano mayor. La primera noche de Terezi en el departamento fue un poco agitada: primero tuvo que soportar los gritos de los mayores que peleaban por el cartucho de un juego para Nintendo 3Ds, y cuando por fin lo habían resuelto Sollux comenzó a hablar dormido. Lo único que pudo distinguir entre las palabras que decía el muchacho fue el nombre de una tal "Aradia". Tuvo que lanzarle su peluche de dragón para que guardara silencio y pudiera dormir tranquila, pero a pesar de que el Captor menor había dejado de hablar no pudo descansar por culpa de un dolor punzante en la espalda baja. Recordó entonces al chico que la había empujado esa tarde. Soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras daba vueltas en la cama recordando el sonido de la voz de aquel muchacho, era bastante sexy aunque eso no le daba el derecho de haberla dejado tumbada en el suelo. Esa noche pensó en muchas cosas más y recordó otras, y mientras más pensaba más se agotaba y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

Terezi duerme mucho (?) Este cap es como mas para presentar a los Captor y explicar algunas cosillas, también ya aparece Gamzee pero solo unos cuantos segundos.

Cualquier duda, comentario o lo que sea que quieran decir pueden mandármelo, juro que no muerdo muy fuerte :3

Nos vemos el próximo miércoles :DD


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo .w. Como están?' Por aquí ha estado lloviendo desde hace días! En fin, solo pasaba a dejar el tercer capitulo y espero que les guste. :]

Disclaimer: Homestuck, al igual que todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Andrew Hussie.

* * *

**Capitulo tres. **

**Cuidando a la pequeña minina.**

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Terezi se había mudado con los Captor y su hermana a la ciudad de Oklahoma. Los primeros días fueron un poco extraños, ella ya tenía su rutina diaria en Texas levantándose de madrugada para cuidar de su madre. La rutina en el departamento doscientos veintidós era completamente diferente: Sollux se levantaba entre las siete y ocho de la mañana, después de desayunar y arreglarse preparaba café. Con sartén y cucharon en mano iba al cuarto de Mituna y Latula haciendo un escándalo tremendo para despertar a la pareja que por lo general estaba desvelada por jugar videojuegos hasta altas horas de la noche.

Latula le había comentado que ella y su novio pasaban la mayor parte del día en el cuarto de servicio que se encontraba en la planta baja del edificio. Ese cuarto habia sido re-decorado y tenía varias computadoras, monitores y un par de televisores, entre otras cosas. Según lo que sabía, su hermana y su cuñado trabajaban como _game testers_ y ese lugar era como su "estación de trabajo". De vez en cuando Sollux tambien bajaba para ayudarles o para hacer sus propios trabajos, por lo que había veces en las que pasaba el rato sola en el departamento escuchando música o navegando en internet.

Ese día era uno de esos y decidió que saldría a dar un paseo. A ella le encantaba salir a caminar pero su hermana siempre la sobreprotegia a causa de su discapacidad visual, por lo que el pequeño castaño siempre procuraba acompañar a Terezi cuando salía. Esto no le molestaba en absoluto a ninguno de los dos, pues ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro pero la pelirroja hizo prometer al menor de los Captor que una vez que ella hubiera memorizado los lugares y caminos la dejaría ir sola, no necesitaba una niñera.

La tarde era soleada y el clima era perfecto por lo que la chica había decidido ir a leer al parque que se encontraba a tres cuadras del edificio. Tomo sus gafas, su celular y el libro que le había regalado Mituna titulado "Una travesía imposible".

No tardó mucho en llegar al parque, podía escuchar las risas de los niños mezcladas con el sonido de gente corriendo, patinando y pedaleando en sus bicicletas. Una pequeña brisa comenzó a jugar con sus rojizos cabellos mientras buscaba un buen lugar donde sentarse. Después de unos minutos sintió la sombra acogedora de un árbol sobe sus hombros por lo que decidió sentarse en el pasto recargándose en el tronco. El libro que estaba leyendo era un poco extraño, estaba escrito en Braille pero la chica podía oler el aroma de tinta en las hojas. Solo pudo leer unos cuantos capítulos ya que el sonido de pisadas que iban hacia ella la sacó del libro. Las pisadas eran rápidas e iban acompañadas de una respiración agitada.

-¡Cuidadooo!- fue lo único que escucho Terezi antes de ser derribada por una pequeña de cabello negro.

La de gafas rojas no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle pues la pequeña la había tomado del brazo para esconderse del otro lado del árbol. Le había tapado la boca y miraba con atención como un muchacho de playera purpura, tez morena, cabello marrón y cara pintada pasaba corriendo unos cuantos metros delante de donde estaba el árbol. Cuando el chico salió del parque la pelinegra soltó a Terezi y suspiro aliviada.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación.- dijo la pelirroja acomodando sus gafas.

-Oh purrdón por lo que acaba de pasar, es que no quiero que él me encuentre.- respondió la niña.

Terezi la miro detenidamente, probablemente tendría unos trece o catorce años. Vestía con un short amarillo y traía puesta la capucha de su chamarra azul claro que terminaba en unas orejas de gato. Su apariencia infantil y la carita de susto que tenía la menor la hacían ver muy tierna.

-No es bueno que las niñitas pequeñas estén solas por aquí.

-Tengo dieciséis.- renegó la chica frunciendo el ceño.- Además no estoy sola, estoy contigo.- la pelinegra tomo el libro que había salido volando a causa del impacto. Después de sacudir las tapas y leer el titulo se lo devolvió a su propietaria.

-Suena interesante, ¿Purrdrias leérmelo?

-Claro, pero primero dime tu nombre. Yo soy Terezi, hehe.

-Nepeta.- contesto acostándose a lado de la más grande esperando a que empezara a leer.

Nepeta escuchaba fascinada la historia de un pequeño llamado Bruno y su familia. De cómo, a los meses de nacido, el vio a su papá irse a buscar fortuna, y de cómo su mamá y el recorrieron todo el país para encontrarlo y así salvar las cosechas del pueblo donde viven. Las horas pasaron y el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Cuando el relato estaba en la parte más interesante Terezi recibió un mensaje de su hermana pidiéndole que regresara. Ya era algo tarde y la pelirroja decido llevar a su pequeña amiga al departamento para que Latula la llevara a su casa. Mientras caminaban por la banqueta donde se encontraba el edificio vieron salir a Sollux muy apresurado hablando por su celular.

-Tranquilízate KK en un momento los alcanzo.- Al dar la vuelta y ver a las dos chicas se detuvo en seco.- Ya la encontré, esta con una amiga. Vengan a mi casa.

-¿Que sucede Sol?- pregunto la de gafas rojas cuando llegaron a donde estaba el chico.

-Pasa que la Señorita Escurridiza se volvió a escapar y unos amigos me hablaron para que les ayudara a buscarla.

-¿Le dijiste que estoy aquí?- pregunto la pelinegra sabiendo que el castaño se refería a ella. El chico respondió afirmativamente.- ¡¿Por qué le dijiste?! Sabes que el hermano de Kurloz no me agrada.

-¿Y cómo pensabas volver a tu casa?- pregunto el de las gafas de 3D algo molesto.

-Iba a pedirle a Equius que viniera por mi.- respondió frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Un instante después divisaron a dos chicos que venían corriendo desde la calle de enfrente. Nepeta se escondió detrás de Terezi cuando los muchachos estuvieron frente a ellas. Uno era el mismo que había estado persiguiendo a la pequeña en el parque y que había tirado a la Pyrope el otro día en la entrada del departamento. El otro chico era un poco más bajo que el anterior, tenía el cabello negro y piel extremadamente blanca además de una cara de enojo muy clara.

-Gracias por encontrar a mi _kitty bitch _putisimo.- dijo el moreno de una forma tranquila después de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así!- reclamo la de la capucha de gato asomando la cabeza por el hombro de Terezi.

-En realidad fue ella quien la trajo.- dijo Sollux mientras señalaba a la pelirroja, la cual había fruncido el señor al reconocer la voz del chico.

-¡Deja de escaparte de esa manera!- exclamo el chico que acompañaba al de purpura.- ¡Gamzee y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti!

Nepeta se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar al chico de tez blanca decir eso. Entre gritos, reclamos y escusas Sollux le explico a Terezi que Gamzee debía de cuidar a la pelinegra mientras los hermanos de ellos dos llevaban la cama que le habían prometido al Captor al departamento, sin embargo a Nepeta no le gustaba quedarse al cuidado del chico de la cara pintada y en cualquier oportunidad se le escapaba.

El pelinegro, que era llamado _Karkitty_ por la más pequeña, le rogaba a la de orejas de gato que dejara que Gamzee la llevara a su casa. Al final Nepeta acepto con la condición de que el tambien los acompañara.

-La pequeña me cayó bien.- comento Terezi mientras el elevador los llevaba al piso trece. Los otros tres ya se habían marchado.

-Sí, es toda una ternura… oye, creo que le gustaste a KK.

-¿Te refieres al pelinegro?- Sollux afirmo con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque acaba de mandarme un mensaje para pedirme tu número.

-Hehe así _Karkitty_ quiere mi numero.- dijo la chica de forma divertida imitando a Nepeta.- Esta bien.

-Su nombre es Karkat, por si te interesa.

Esa noche cuando Terezi se metió a al chat service que solía usar noto que la pequeña del parque ya la había agregado y que además le había mandado un mensaje agradeciéndole por haberle leído esa maravillosa historia y que deseaba que pudieran verse más seguido. La chica soltó una pequeña risita mientras contestaba el mensaje. De verdad que la pequeña gatita le había agradado. Antes de dormir reviso si habían actualizado el web comic que leía: Sweet Bro and Jella Jef. Al terminar de leer la tira su celular comenzó a sonar indicándole que estaba recibiendo una llamada.

-¿Alo?

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció la tira de hoy?- cuestionó una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono.

-Tan irónica como siempre cool kid.- respondió cerrando su laptop y acostándose en su cama.- ¿A que debo el honor de que Dave Strider llame por teléfono?

-Suenas como si el que yo te llamara fuera algún tipo de señal del Apocalipsis o algo así.- la chica respondió con una carcajada.- ¿Cómo te va haya en Oklahoma? ¿Ya has encontrado algún macho con el cual reemplazarme?

-Pues hace rato puse a mi concuño a mover los muebles de nuestro cuarto, el lado rojo caramelo por fin es mío. Y no, nadie podrá remplazarte. ¿Sabes que todas las noches lloro por no tenerte cerca?- dijo en tono de broma.

-Si lo sé, me alegra que por fin aceptes que estas perdidamente enamorada de mí, aunque eso era obvio.

-Nadie puede resistirse a los encantos de los Strider. Por cierto, te mande unos dibujos para darte algunas ideas.

-Ya los vi, tienes talento para esto Pyrope.- en el otro lado de la línea se escucharon pequeños golpes y una voz que le decía algo a Dave que la chica no pudo entender bien.- Bueno Tez, debo dejarte. Bro está jodiendo con que lo acompañe a su tocada, creo que me dejara poner algunas de mis mezclas.

-No se diga más, nos vemos.- dijo la pelirroja mandando un beso de despedida.

Antes de poder aventar su celular al sillón del cuarto recibió un mensaje de Karkat preguntándole si quería salir mañana. Terezi sonrió mientras pensaba que había tomado la decisión correcta al mudarse con su hermana.

* * *

Ahh amo a Nepeta :33 Es mi troll favorito junto con los otros once.

Aclarare unas cosillas... Game tester es la persona que trabaja probando videojuegos, tal ves este de mas decirlo pero queria decirlo de todas formas cx

Concuño o concuña es una manera de decirle al hermano o hermana de la pareja de tu hermano o hermana. En este caso Terezi llama así a Sollux por ser el hermano del novio de su hermana. Solo lo aclaro por si las moscas, no se si en otros lugares donde se hable español también se les diga así o por si alguien no lo sabia (yo tampoco lo sabia, me entere recientemente).

Cuando escribí este capitulo me encanto, lo volví a leer varias veces y hay algo que no me gusta, no se que es :/ En el siguiente capitulo Tz y Gamzee tendrán una conversación normal... bueno, eso creo. La verdad me he quedado atorada en una parte y nada mas me he estado haciendo mensa toooda la semana. Bueno como sea, espero poder concentrarme y subir el capitulo cuatro a tiempo. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles (espero) y gracias por leer.


End file.
